


i go moooo

by aquadahyun (jihyonce)



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, moo by doja cat !, should I make more tell me, this is a joke KAJSSJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyonce/pseuds/aquadahyun
Summary: oops i made thisshould i make more





	i go moooo

Chaeyoung puts on her provocative farmer outfit and turns on Moo by Doja Cat.

‘Bitch I'm a cow, bitch im a cow, im not a cat, I don't say meow.’

Chaeyoung dances to the lyrics, her hips moving side to side, dancing around the room.

She takes up her milkshake from the side of the room and sips it like she's trying to seduce somebody.

‘Old Macdonald had a farm, i give him a titty, tryna keep him calm.’

She starts shaking her ass along to the music, putting fries in her mouth.

Just then Mina walks in, her mouth agape as she stares at the sight.

Her girlfriend, Chaeyoung, in a sexual farmer outfit.

Chaeyoung turns around and freezes, a fry coming up to her mouth mid-eat.

Mina smirks.


End file.
